Fading into the Summer
by EmilyJade91
Summary: Sequel to Not to Fade Away. It's Summer Vacation, but who says their problems won't follow them through the course of the holidays? What will happen when they are free everyday to run amuck! Now complete!
1. Mariah

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just Wednesday & Michelle

Fading into the summer

Chapter One: Mariah

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6/7

11:42am

Hils was fun last night. Michelle did not turn up though. I do not know why. On Friday, she had said she was coming, and then she did not. I tried ringing her this morning, no answer on both home and cell. Tonight is going to be so madhouse. Mom has gone grocery shopping, and left me here. Sigh. At least school is over, and I at least past all of grade ten with 'acceptable' marks.

I am bored. Maybe it is because I do not know what to do. I will just go and have some lunch.

4:15pm

Still no word from her.

6/8

5:15pm

Just got home from the gym. Last night was so much fun. Most of grade ten turned up! We all partied hard, until the break of dawn. I crashed at Hilary's at around 5.30 this morning. That is why I was at the gym. I am going to tone up these holidays. I read in a magazine at the gym that alcohol can lead to weight gain, which has creeped me out. Therefore, now, I am not going to drink for a while. Funny enough, I saw Michelle last night. However, she was alone, and I did not see her later on. What is up with her? She has been acting all funny.

6/9

12pm

Ah, I love holidays. No school, sleep in's, staying up late, laziness. And another plus factor is that I do not need a job. Lee is coming next week for a visit… great. A whole week with a fucking idiot. Mum is at work. Left Michelle a Myspace message. No response. She has read it, but no reply. Well, ain't you the snob.

Hilary just rang. We are going to Venice Beach after she goes to Michelle's house. I wonder if she will even be there.

7.09pm

So, we went to Venice Beach. Such a lovely place. Michelle went with us. She was still quiet, well kind of. She was hypo, like she had drunken a whole liter of red cordial. On the way home, she drove us. Without a single word said. Apparently, she is going to be staying with her grandparents for a month in July, which is weird because Michelle hates her grandparents. Her mom must be enforcing her or something like that, which is weird, because she does not like them either. That whole family is weird. She apologizes for not replying to my message, saying she was going to call me the next day anyways. Yeah, I do not know about that.

6/10

9 - something?

Beautiful weather is what you expect from California. And you get it. 78F at 9am is my type of weather! Anyways, I am drained and I cannot sleep. Michelle is coming over today, soon. Just us two to hang out, which will be weird. I mean, aren't I meant to hate her? She did sleep with Ray when I was going out with him. And now? Ray has taken over Tyson's spot as the most popular person in our grade, while Tyson hangs out with us and I now date Tala, and that Ray and Michelle have broken up. Soap opera much?

10:47pm

Still, it's stinking hot! Today was fun. Michelle came over early, with some breakfast. She's so skinny; she doesn't need to go the gym. I noticed that today. She's pale, like she hasn't been leaving the house a whole lot. She looked tired. You know, not the 'I've been staying up all night' tired, the emotionally drained tired. I'm now worried about her. Rang up to tell Hilary. Hilary is like her best friend, but lately Michelle and Hilary haven't been hanging together a whole lot. Wonder what that is all about. Anyways, I'm off to Tala's for the night.

6/11

Afternoon

I'm home from Tala's and mom has gone to Santa Monica for the night. Wonder why. She never left a reason, oh well. Time to invite the girls over for some happing partying.

I did that. Including, Miss Michelle.

Phone Conversation Between Michelle Marquez & Mariah Ling:

Wednesday, June 11th 2007 at 6.17pm

ML: Waits for her to pick up

MM: "Hi."

ML: "HI!"

MM: "Hi."

ML: "Wanna come over tonight with the girls?"

MM: "Where?"

ML: "My house. Come over round eight?"

MM: "Fine, bye."

End of Phone Conversation.

So they should be here soon. Maybe I should check the alcohol situation.

6/12

7:35pm

Last night was good/weird.

Good- We had lots of fun

Weird- Because Michelle was the hypo one, insisting we dare people to run down my street naked.

She did come. Mind you, with three bottles of Vodka. At least I had some tequila. Hilary turned up, soon after with Wednesday. I hadn't seen Wednesday, properly since Hilary's party last Friday. She and Max are dating again, which is cool. Then I noticed that Hilary wasn't talking to Michelle. So, I rather took Hilary away into the kitchen to ask what it was all about. According to Hilary, she doesn't know why. She just says, Michelle hasn't been talking to her for almost a week now. God, I am so tired. Tala should be here soon.

6/13

4am

I can't sleep.

And I'm hiding from Tala in my bathroom. Why? I don't know. This whole Hilary-Michelle thing is bugging me. I tried to talk to Kai of MSN. But he kind of blew me off. He said, he's only spoken to Hilary a handful of times these holidays. Weird, they seem like they were back before Kai broke it off. Michelle and Kai are like best friends. They're always hanging out.

In fact, on Tuesday they went San Francisco. What the hell is going on with us?

Late

Tala found me. That boy has emotional radar or something. I told him, while still sitting in the bathtub. He told me I'm over worrying myself and that I should let it resolve it's self. But I don't know. This whole summer is turning out to be a kind of nightmare.

6/15

8:09pm

The reason why I didn't write yesterday is because I went to Wednesday's and spent the night. She's staying out of this thing. She showed me the photos of her Max that she took the day before. So cute! Mom's gone to the store to get something for dinner, but most likely, she'll give up and just buy some take out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: This story will only be nine chapters long. Next Max! Review!

Ms. Hiwatari.


	2. Max

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own Wednesday & Michelle.

A/n: This is Max. Thanks reviewers. Yeah, this will only be nine chapters long.

Fading into the Summer.

Chapter Two: Max.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6/16

8.59pm

Weight: 100

Yeah, finally I am recording something other than 98lbs everyday. It seemed to almost take a month to put on two pounds, which was scaring my therapist and my doctor who thought I was going backwards, not forwards. Tomorrow, they will be happy. They should. It is as I was working out heaps, so I will gain muscle while eating for nothing. Four days until I am sixteen. Now, I feel old. I wonder if dad realizes it is going to be my birthday.

Properly not.

6/17

11:10pm

Weight: Do not Care.

Wednesday's mom is coming home in two weeks. Wednesday cannot be any happier. She is also very shitty at her grandparents right now. It is summer holidays; you would think you would be able to go out of a day? Not for Wednesday. She was the one who was going to get me to my therapy session today. Therefore, I rang up Michelle, who ended up driving me. She hardly spoke and she looked like shit. She was really, really tired. She dropped me home, and dad was not home, as I suspected. Three days till my birthday. I am trying to figure out if I shall have a party or not.

6/18

4 - something

Weight: 104lbs

I did not check my weight yesterday. I just checked it this morning. It is good to actually feel like I am making an achievement at something. I have decided that I am going out to dinner with my really close friends on my birthday. It is very hot today. It is a shame that I do not have a pool. I could do with one. This air con is not working anymore, and plus, I am bored as hell. Today is one of those days. Where time just seems to go really, really slow and seems to drag on forever. I am bored.

Wednesday is at work. She works at some pharmacy down the road. She thinks it is pretty cool. It suits me, if she is happy.

6/19

5:09am

Dad just got in.

I went to be less than three hours ago. I sat up, waiting and waiting for him. It got to almost two am, and I gave in. I woke up to the sound of the car in garage and the slamming of the door connecting the kitchen and the garage. Could he make any more noise and 5am, or did he feel like waking up the neighbor hood?

Does he remember tomorrow is my birthday? Will he even say/acknowledge me? I am not expecting much, more like nothing at all. Going out for dinner with my friends. If he wants to pull something hasty, he can be fucked. I do not know why I bother waiting around for him. Tomorrow I turn 16, and I am going to have fun.

Mum called last night. Told me she will hand me my present when I go to New York to visit her on July 3. Now, I cannot wait.

6/20

11am

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME!

Yes, yes, I am sixteen.

Finally, though Michelle is still only 15 and does not turn 16 until very late August.

I just woke up, and already he is gone to work. Who cares? Me? No. Mum just rang, to wish me a very happy birthday and that she is proud of my recovery. Yes, so am I. I am not planning to step on the scales today. I will tomorrow, after tonight's dinner. Wednesday should be over soon. Her mum comes back the day before I leave, which I guess is pretty good timing. I will not be around so Wednesday can spend sometime with her Mom. Her grandparents are driving her crazy with their strict rules and their constant nagging.

Once, I walked to school, so I went by Wednesday's first, thinking she can join me. Her grandpa got up me for looking 'frumpy and weird'. Ah, thanks. Then I was not allowed in the house. Argh, god damn it.

6/21

Daylight prevails!

Finally, I awake. After a long night of good fun, partying, food and finally coming back to my house for a round of many drinks. I turned up at the restaurant with Wednesday, who looked gorgeous as always. Michelle drove Hilary and Mariah over, and then everyone else, plus Tyson who I had invited. I was actually looking forward for food. We went in, sat down at our table. That is when my feeling of good, was replaced by panic. What if I couldn't do this? I have eaten for almost a whole month okay, but this was some kind of test, as if I could do it. Wednesday must have noticed my panic episode, and squeezed my hand, as if she was reassuring me. Okay, so a bread roll, a chicken ceaser salad and ice cream doesn't seem enough for a dinner, I was full. At least I didn't eat like Tala or Tyson who seemed to have an eating competition. We went back to my house after I almost fainted at the sight of the bill. We partied. We drank. Then they all started to leave, expect for Wednesday.

She's still asleep. In her clothes, since she passed out in the bathtub. I'm going to leave her to be. I might wipe the drool off my pillow.

6/22

11:23am

Dad just left the house this morning. He came home last night at 4 o'clock. I thought we were actually going to have dinner for the first time in almost a month. Well, wasn't that a shitty idea? Yes, Max, it was. That is what my brain is saying, now. Dad threw a hissy fit because he's work shirts were all dirty, then blamed it on me for not doing anything, expect for lazing around. Then, I kindly reminded _him, _that yesterday was my birthday. The look on his face, and that he went bright red in the face made me happy. He apologized for yelling at me, and that he forgot. Ha, I'm so accepting that apology. Not, he didn't even say happy birthday, no presents or anything. That's so fucking great. At least there's only two weeks until I go and visit mom in New York. I'm hoping I can stay for three weeks, not two.

So I can get away from this fucking stupid house. It's driving me bonkers.

6/23

7pm

Fucking stupid psychiatrist.

Fucking stupid ass doctors. They think they know everything.

Turns out, I forgot my appointment today and Dad rang up at 11, saying he was taking me to my appointments because he just remembered. After a lovely car ride where Dad went off about me, not caring about so much shit, I finally tuned out after five minutes. I went to the doctors first. They weighed me. Took blood tests. They measured how tall I am. That I haven't gained any weight for almost a week because I grew another two inches. How fucking tall do, I want to get. I'm already 6'1''. Soon, I'll be as tall as Kai or Tala. Then, round two in the car began. Dad asked if I was going to get my license. I shrugged, one of my annoying habits he hates. Good, I hope he's fucking mad.

My fucking psychiatrist is a bitch. What did she want to talk about today? My girlfriend, Wednesday. She wanted to know fucking everything. Then she asked why I was getting so defensive. No wonder why bitch, you were fucking annoying the shit out of me. This is all I have to say.

Goodnight.

6/24

2am

I can't sleep.

No wonder why, you idiot, you went to be at 7.15 at night.

Today just put me in this mood, and I don't care.

Anger is what I am feeling. I can't shake it off.

Sometimes I get afraid of putting on weight, so much that I lose control again. If I lose control, I have to keep seeing these pathetic doctors who think they know everything. They say it's a disease, and that they can cure it.

Yeah right. Then why do people relapse?

That makes me angry at the doctors who are meant to "fix me."

Sometimes, I wish I could just go back to the way I was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Sorry it took such a long time! I'm on exams next week, after those 11 weeks of holidays & work, so this should be finished. Review!! Next is Kai.

Ms. Hiwatari


	3. Tala

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Sorry for this taking awhile. This was originally going to be Kai's Chapter, but I wasn't working it out right, so I changed it to Tala.

Fading into the Summer

Chapter Three: Tala.

6/25

It's been very hot lately. I'm lucky I live in a building with 24/7 air-con. Hilary left today. She's going to Europe and I think England is first. She's lucky. They're summer is pathetic compared to ours. It's meant to reach 107 next week sometime! Seriously! I'm not joking. That's why Mariah sleeps over almost everyday because she hasn't got any air-con at her house and also the fact her mom's going out a lot lately.

Michelle moves in with her grandparents tomorrow. Mariah's going to help her. Mariah's a little nervous about meeting her grandparents because Michelle compares them to Hitler and the Nazi party. Even that makes me want to come along.

Actually, I might.

6/26

It was a very, very long day today. First of all, we get to Michelle's house. Melissa, Michelle's older by like five minute sister is chucking a tantrum because Michelle get's to live in Bridge Waters. Lisa's there, going through the house looking for more of Michelle's stuff while Alicia (the fourth quad) is making Michelle's mom a coffee. I'd hate to see that place on Christmas day.

I follow Mariah upstairs to Michelle's attic room and Kai is there. Holding a black bra, and not even caring that he's holding is girlfriend's best friend's bra. That weirded me out. I think there's something going on between Kai and Michelle. And what's wrong is that Michelle is Hilary's best friend who dates Kai. He and I need a serious talk. We finish Michelle's packing (I don't understand how girls can have that much freaking crap) and lug it downstairs. Melissa is still chucking her tantrum and has started yelling at poor Michelle's Mom. We drove over Bridge Waters, following Michelle.

Let me just say, her grandparents are fucking wealthy motherfuckers. I sware their house has 40 bedrooms. You should see the size of the pool! And Michelle's living here until the end of the year! Michelle's grandparents are strict-looking and all prim and proper, so seeing Kai, Michelle, Mariah and I looking like the way we do, it did not go down well. Mrs. Marquez senior almost fainted at the sight of Michelle's Rugrats shirt and ripped and holy jeans. Their house is so prim and rich-looking, I don't know how long Michelle's going to last.

6/27

I'm working up the courage to ask Kai about his relationship with Michelle. Knowing him so well, I know this could go down looking ugly, and ruining our friendship.

What if he isn't having anything with Michelle? What if it's just a very close relationship? There are a lot of what if's. Last night before Mariah went home, I asked her about those two. She looked away very quick, and her smile disappeared. She told me that she's being suspecting something for months, ever since Hilary and Kai broke up the first time. And then she told me that Hilary and Kai broke up again, only just last week. No wonder why he's making a move on Michelle. He's got Hilary out of the way, and Michelle's now free as a butterfly.

Why hadn't I thought of this before?

Later

My talk with Kai ended with me earning a nice black bruise on my cheek, and him saying, '_Get the fuck out!_'

The beginning of the talk started out normal. Me asking him just normal stuff. Talking about yesterday. Talking about Michelle. Like it was all nothing. Like, it was all normal. But the next question out of my mouth wasn't normal.

"_Do you like Michelle?_" The look on his face, the paleness, the shock in his eyes. The Russian swear words that came out of his mouth after that, he said no, but I didn't believe him. He made it so obvious that he does and he's trying to hide it. I asked him if he was sure, and that's when he punched me in the face and demanded that I get out. I obeyed, and left. I rang Mariah, and she's going to talk to Michelle later.

I just have this sneaky feeling that Michelle's downstairs in Kai's apartment because when I look outside, her silver car is there.

6/28

I went over Max's today.

He was in cranky mood until his dad left, and then he cheered up a bit. It's only a couple of days until he goes away to his mom's in New York for two weeks. He gets back in time for Mariah's birthday, which he is going to get her birthday present in New York.

He's very angry lately, which explained his foul mood towards his father because they have been having differences lately. A lot of differences. For example, Mr. Tate asked Max if he was going to paint my nails, and then left. Max punched a wall, luckily not breaking anything. He's still super skinny, which he did eat though not a lot. I guess he's nervous about eating still. He's so tall, so skinny and then so pale, he reminds me of a ghost. He scares me with his weight issues and how freakily obsessive he is with them.

6/29

Hung around at Mariah's, Passed Kai in the foyer and ran into Michelle at Wal-Mart.

Very interesting day.

Wednesday was already at Mariah's, talking about Mariah's birthday and how she might hold a party - a small one. Mariah's mum was on the phone a lot, and Mariah was kind of quiet. Okay, she was. She went along with all of Wednesday's plans. It was very depressing in the house.

I went home, and saw Kai in the foyer. On his phone, speaking to someone. It was awkward, and I didn't know what to say. He stopped, said good-bye and hung up and turned towards me. It was creepy. He said he was sorry about yesterday and that I had no right with his personal business. I nodded, and apologized. Then, after that, it was still awkward, so I said bye and walked to the elevators.

I hung around for a while, before noticing that I had no food left. So that meant Wal-Mart. I saw Michelle stocking aisles and I watched her. She looked normal, a little bit sad and tired. I walked up, and said hello. It wasn't until half-way through our conversation that I noticed the several hickey's on her neck. I didn't say anything, and I kept it that way.

Kai is lying.

6/30

Last day of June.

One full month and two and a half weeks until we're back at school. That is a very scary thought.

I have 21 days to buy Mariah's birthday present. Oh crap, I don't know what to get her!

Spoke to Mariah last night. She hasn't talked to Michelle yet. I think she's just afraid of what Michelle could do. I would be, if I was in Mariah's situation. She's going to visit her and then come and stay here tonight. Got a email from Hilary, which made me feel even more guiltier.

She says she and her mom are having lots of fun and she sent some photos over. She mentioned Mariah's birthday & the present from Italy that she brought. Yay, I have to compete with a present from New York and Italy, so what I wanted. Now I really have to get a excellent present.

So much pressure.

7/1

Wednesday called just after Mariah left.

She wants to plan a _surprise _party.

I don't know if that is going to go down well, considering that Mariah isn't too keen on surprises.

Maybe this is going to be a good sign, that maybe it could work. I want it to work because Mariah only turns 16 once.

Mariah told me about her 'experience' at the Marquez mansion. That's what she called it. Fifteen bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a Jacuzzi - inside and out, and a thirty-two meter pool plus canal access. Now, that is just fucking cool as! Michelle's room, according to Mariah, is clean as. Now, Michelle's room is never clean. She was crabby and she didn't speak to her grandparents the whole time Mariah was there.

Mariah told me she asked Michelle about Kai.

Michelle bursted into tears, and told her not to tell anyone. Michelle admitted, since late May that she and Kai had been together. That's almost two months! Kai didn't have the heart to break up with Hilary, until last week. Michelle cried and cried and kept telling Mariah that she deserved to die because she is a 'sinner'. Poor Mariah.

7/2

Not a lot today.

Saw Michelle again at Wal-Mart.

Her hickey's have gone down and she looked tireder and sadder. I watched her throw her scanner into the trolley she was working out of, I watched her cry silently and secretly.

And all I did was walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Thank-god I've finished this one. I think Kai actually might be next, or Tyson. Review!

Ms. Hiwatari


	4. Kai

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I own the plot and OC characters.

A/n: This is Kai. Finally. Sorry for taking so long.

Fading into the Summer

Chapter Four: Kai

--

7/3

11pm

I am a very bad person. I am a lair. And I am a very shit ass friend.

I had a fight with Michelle. Wait, it was more like I was just letting off all my anger at her and yelling at her. She started to cry and left. And now I'm alone.

Being a lair. A bad person. And a very bad friend. That's what I've become.

7/4

8.00am

I couldn't sleep.

I kept picturing Hilary's face when she finds out that I'm dating Michelle. That is going to be an extreme awkward moment. It's going to be a moment, that I can't hide from. Unless I stop dating Michelle. Then that will be two people that it will be awkward with. God, I've really screwed myself up now, haven't I?

Yes, Kai. You have! Is what my brain is saying. I'm a screwed up person.

Screwed.

Screwed.

Screwed until I can't get my self out of this mess.

Which will never happen because I live in a screwed up world.

Go fourth of July!

6.30pm

I guess I would be hiding from anybody now. Michelle left me a voicemail message to call her back, and that was like four hours ago. Have I? No. what the fuck am I doing to myself? I should ring Michelle back, but I'm too chicken to do that. What am I expecting her to do? Bite my head off? Yell at me? Dump me? Since when had I gotten to become such a pussy?

I still don't know what I'm going to say to Michelle. I mean, I should go to her, say I'm sorry and talk to her. Like I am actually her boyfriend.

I am going to do that.

7/5

2pm

I spoke to Michelle. Last night.

It went rather pleasant. I apologized a million times to the point where Michelle started to giggle and told me to calm down. And then she told me she had already told Hilary about us. She had gone with Hilary to the airport. She had mentioned it and apparently Hilary didn't mind. Yeah, right that Hilary didn't care. Hilary would care if you didn't call her if you said you would. I raised my eyebrow at her and asked if she was serious. Michelle then turned sour and said I can't trust her. I told her I do, because I do. She said that she's just very confused at the moment. And that she hates staying at her grandparents house. The only reason why she is, is because she's their favourite and her mom wants her to prove to them that her mom can raise the four girls, despite working a ninety hour week.

I just don't know. I don't feel well.

It's this fucking heat.

7/6

Night-time.

It's so hot.

The air-con has failed me, and won't keep it out anymore.

I can hear weird noises all around me. Next to me. Above me. Under me.

It sounds like a fucking brothel. Ugh, how can they stand to be skin to skin with someone with this heat?

Michelle's coming over soon. Because her grandparents are having friends over. She says that all they do is compare how rich they are and who can buy the most expensive item. She's seriously becoming deranged from that place. I got a postcard from Hilary. She's in Paris at the moment. She brought me a present from there, which I feel grateful. She shouldn't've even brought me a postcard, especially after what I've done to her.

7/7

3.47pm

Michelle and I joined that brothel house.

It was so… well… the only word to describe it is sweaty.

I played basketball with boys since it was cool today. A breeze came and basically knocked everyone over.

We're meant to expect "damaging severe thunderstorms" tonight. Great.

Anyways, back to the basketball.

Tyson, Tala and I all played basket ball. Max had left for New York, already. So we're down one. Tyson mentioned going out on a date with a girl Natasha tonight. He's been doing nothing all holidays. Tala's being helping Mariah with her parents divorce. They're about to go to court for the final setting. It felt good to talk to guys about guy stuff. I've just locked myself in my apartment, sweating in the heat and only talking to Michelle.

Last year at school, so much happened. Tyson ditched us early October for the football team and Stacy. Michelle slept secretly and then dated Rei, who used to date Mariah. Mariah ended up with Tala, and they're coming up on a year. Rei left us at Christmas, dumping Michelle who ended up with me. Hilary and I had a dramatic relationship and Max casually dates Wednesday, who is the love of his life. That all happened in one year.

Could that happen this year?

7/8

11pm

I finally got myself a job. For the rest of the summer. I'm helping build new homes with Tala and Tyson, who also don't have anything to do for the summer. It's good pay, but long, gruelling hours in the sun. Guess I'll have to get a tan. I told Michelle, whose been working at Wal-Mart forever. She earns good money and I guess I got bored when she worked. It makes me happy that I'm doing something with my life.

7/9

I'm tired. I don't think I've ever spent that much time in the sun before. I guess that's why I'm all red. And I wore a hat! Michelle says she's coming over with a remedy and sunblock. Oops. Forgot the sunblock. Ah, what an idiot. Got a joint email from Max today.

Hey guys. Max here in NY!! Loving it so much. Brought presents for you all, including Madame Tatibana in all the way of Paris! It's stinking hot here, how is it there?

Just sending you all my love.

Max!!

Sounds like he's having a bundle of fun over in the big apple.

7/10

6.30pm

It is exhausting. I am working 5 days a week. Never worked like this before. I didn't get any more sunburnt than I did yesterday. Thank god I only have to do it until mid-august.

Michelle's stuck into going to some formalised dinner tonight, so I rang up Tyson and Tala. They should be here any minute. I went to visit Michelle after work. She says she's already complating going home within the week. I feel so sorry for her. Her grandparents are dickheads. They scrutinize her ever move, motive and like, breath. They asked me a million questions when I had dinner with them once. I felt like I was on a murder trial. I don't think they like me very much.

Oh well. It's no big deal.

7/11

?

I've been at the hospital for 12 hours now. Michelle collapsed at the dinner last night. They don't know what's wrong with her. They think exhaustion or dehydration. Well, that's what they told me six hours ago.

I am so scared.

--

A/n: Sorry, it took a while. I was planning about the next chapter. I don't know who it is, because Michelle is now in hospital. It's anyone's guess.

Emily-Jade.


	5. Wednesday

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Welcome to the fifth chapter.

Fading into the Summer

Chapter 5: Wednesday

--

7/12

Mom drove me the hospital at 5.30am.

It was a relief that she was home, and not G-Ma and G-Pa, who finally left yesterday. They stayed way to long for me. I get to the hospital, and Kai is sitting in the hall with his head between his legs. He had been there ever since he got the phone call from Michelle's mom. I had never seen Kai like this. He was scared. Seriously. He hadn't even been to asleep, he was pale and he looked nervous. I had a very unsettling something in my stomach. I sat down next to him and held his hand. He said he didn't know what was wrong with her. They said exhaustion. It reminded me of Max and when he collapsed. I thought of Hilary, who is properly in France now and how upset she'd be. And that she'd try and cut her holiday short. Max would freak out and I didn't want to tell him because he'd properly relapse and Michelle wouldn't want that. I was very scared.

I went outside for fresh air and called Mariah and Tyson. Mariah almost hyperventilated on the phone and Tala had to take over. Tyson rushed from his house straight to the hospital, he only lives down the road. He took Kai back to his house for a shower and to "shove food into his mouth" while I stayed and listened for news about Michelle. Michelle's mom came back, with Alicia later on in the afternoon. We got to see Michelle, as she finally woke up. She was so pale and skinny. A different Michelle who I had seen days earlier. She scared me. She had a I.V in her arm and a blood donation one in the other. The doctor said she was low on iron and need extra. I left not longer after, when Kai came back. I went to the nurses station and asked about donation blood. She said I had to be sixteen and have my parents consent. My mom signed the form straight away and I'm going to do it soon. But I'm just over the weight restriction, which worries me a little.

I'm so scared. I'm shaking.

7/13

I had a really bad night of sleep last night. I couldn't calm down my thoughts enough so I could sleep. I got scared if I went to sleep, would I wake up? What happens if you just randomly die in your sleep? What if I never said good bye to my mum or Max? It scared me senseless. I don't know how I am ever meant to sleep again without that thought running through my head. I thought seeing Max would help me… then I remember he's still in New York and doesn't get back for three weeks at the latest. Hilary gets back in nine days. The day after Mariah's birthday. Mariah called after her visit from Michelle, wondering if we should contact Hilary and tell her. I didn't know what to do. Hilary is Michelle's best friend.

Michelle dates Kai, Hilary's _ex-boyfriend_. But apparently, there's not hostility between them. I sent her a email, marked, 'URGENT'. She hasn't replied yet, but you know with the time difference, it could be till tomorrow when I have one.

7/14

I visited Michelle yesterday afternoon. She was awake, and still hooked up to the I.V. She looked so small. So pale. So _skinny_. I had never really realised how small Michelle was until yesterday. She's always full of life and loudness, you never realise how small, fragile she is. Hilary replied back to my email. She says she's worried, super concerned and is coming back at the earliest she can. Which is two days earlier than normal, and it's the only date she can get out of England. She asked what was wrong. I don't even know that answer. All I know is that they're saying 'exhaustion' . Is it really exhaustion? Michelle isn't the healthiest person I know. She basically lives of junk food and alcohol. She always makes a joke about her liver giving out before she turned 25, but what if that's happening? What if her lifestyle ways were actually causing this? How scary. I almost live the same way. I don't know a time where I haven't. For years, I've been living this way. Has Michelle?

This could've happen to any of us. But why Michelle? She doesn't deserve it.

7/15

I just got back from a hospital visit to Michelle. Today she smiled. A small, sad looking one though. She looked less pale and seemed happy that Hilary was coming back. Received Mariah's birthday party invitation. A small, quite, formal dinner cooked by her mom at her house. Her mom, my mom, Hils' mom and Michelle's mom are all going to a 'Cheese and Wine' night out. It sounds pretty good and I'm glad Hilary is actually getting back early in time for it. There'll be one missing person only - Max. Who I am missing terribly. Most of my summer is gone, and I spent like two weeks with him. And when he gets back, that means they'll be three and a half weeks. School starts back on September 3rd this year. Which is just after Michelle's birthday. Michelle getting older is scary. Michelle reminds me of a little child, who'd never grow up. Like in peter pan. It makes me sad thinking, that seeing that smile she pulled, could be one of many to come.

7/16

To Wednesday!!

I LOVE NEW YORK!!

Can you believe the postcard I'm sending you? Isn't the view in the top right hand corner to die for?

I also sent Michelle's to your house so you can give it to her when you see her next! I miss you so much!

New York isn't the same with out you. I've already asked my mom about winter vacation and possibly

Spending it here with her… and you!! And she says yes! Wouldn't that just be tops?

Miss you heaps and loving you loads,

Max xoxoxox.

Received Max's postcard he sent me. I also got Michelle's. Going to take it to her today when I go and see her. Then mom and I are going out to dinner some where fancy. I'm going to ask her about New York and winter vacation. I remember last winter vacation. Ray broke up with Michelle around Christmas time. It had put a major downer on the rest of the vacation because Michelle then had been in a bad mood since. Last year was different and full of new things. I started at Los Ventra High at the beginning of the year. My mom had been transferred and we moved from Long Beach to here. I've never known my father, but my mom says that he said when he left her at seven months pregnant to move to Japan for a business deal, that my first name was to be Veronica. _That is the worst name ever. _My middle name isn't any better. Chloe. Chloe? None of these names don't work for me. I've been 'Wednesday' since third grade. Everyone has called me it. Soon after the school year started, I ran into Max, who I shared five period English with. He always sat next to me, always was talkative and sweet. I remember my jaw dropping when he came to school with his hair dark, his clothes dark and wearing eyeliner. It made me like him even more. He asked me out after he corrected my spelling test. It was the sweetest thing ever. Lots of new things happened after that too. I guess I live a entertaining life.

7/17

Michelle gets out of hospital tomorrow. Which is a good thing. She is to take it easy, take her iron, zinc and vitamin C tablets everyday. What a pain to take all those tablets EVERY SINGLE DAY until told to do so. She loved he postcard from Max, so much she hiccupped from the water she was drinking at the time for almost twenty minutes. I sat there, on the very uncomfortable plastic seat next to her bed, watching her read this postcard with photos of New York and the words 'I HEART THE BIG APPLE!' scrawled across it. She had the tiniest smile on her pale face. I thought she was going to cry. Then Kai walked in when I was leaving. He walked straight over and kissed her on the forehead and asked if she had taken all of her meds. Seeing Kai do that made my heart jump. It reminded me that Michelle wasn't the first of us to visit the hospital. Max did, only months ago because of his eating disorder. He fainted during gym class. The same gym class that held Kai, Tala, Tyson and Ray. Ray had apparently visited Max at the hospital when he was there. He had mentioned it was very awkward and forced.

7/18

My mom called me down for dinner, then Mariah rung me about her party then I received a call from Max, who was three hours ahead of me. It was so good to hear the sound of his voice. It calmed me down. I told him everything that I had been thinking. When I got off the phone, I thought about when G-Ma and G-Pa lived here mom was away. Max had been my lifesaver, the one person I could count on, and now, when all of this is happening, he's not here. He's away, far away from where it all is. It's like he was on a different planet, but he was same old Max. The Max, I know. The Max, I love.

7/19

I visited Michelle at home today. She was holed up in her grandparents mansion, with a million pillows surrounding her. And of course, Kai was there, nursing her back to health. He's staying until next week at the Elder Marquez's house - and of course in Michelle's bedroom- which apparently caused a huge fight between them and him, something I could feel tension in the entire house. Michelle seemed a lot more happier since she had been realised from the hospital. Something bugged me the whole time. How could she let her body just… go like that? Didn't she notice that she was feeling sick, or did she just ignore it? I don't get it.

7/20

Tomorrow is Mariah's birthday. And later on today, Hilary arrives home. Yay! All I need home now is, Max. And everything will be complete. Everything should go back to normal, hopefully. I really want the summer to end, and us all move on happily, and healthy. But who knows?

--

A/n: Wednesday happened to randomly happen… I had hoped it would've been Tyson… but no. Tyson, Hilary or Michelle are next… I don't know which order… Michelle will properly end this part of the series. Review!!

Emily-Jade


	6. Tyson

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

A/n: Tyson is back into the gang and series. In the next series, he'll be a regular, but Ray won't make any appearance, other being mentioned. Tyson's not a big writer - as previously seen, so sorry about such a small chapter!!

Fading into the Summer.

Chapter 6: Tyson

--

7/21

Today's Mariah's birthday. She's having a sit-down dinner tonight. Seven months ago, I wouldn't even talk to one of these guys, and now I'm considering them as my best friends. Seven months ago, I was on the football team, dating Stacy and living the "life." I'm nothing like I used to be. I'm like the people who I _used _ to give shit too. It's like I'm changing into a better person… but I don't know if I really am. Sometimes I sit down in front of the mirror in the bathroom and just stare at myself.

I am changing. It is scaring me. I want to go back to being me.

Me.

What is me anyway? I am Tyson Granger, 16. Los Ventra High School student going into the eleventh grade. I do not know who I am anymore.

And that scares me more than anything.

7/22

Mariah's birthday sit-down dinner went surprisingly well. I turned up to her house, nervous about not fitting in anymore than I was and thinking I was going to say something stupid. My biggest worry in life is that I am going to say something incredibly stupid or wrong at the wrong time and everyone hate me for it. Sometimes, I am a loser. I drive myself nuts with insecurity. The dinner itself was good and it was good seeing Hilary for the first time in a very long while. Her hair was very long and she was very tanned, from the last time I saw her. I remembered back to last summer, when Hilary first met Michelle. When she first changed. It's like, after Hilary changed, we all changed. Well maybe expect Kenny. He hasn't changed at all. Still the same old nerdy small Kenny who has seemed to developed a vengeance against Michelle about her beating him at the end of last year. Last years marks for me? I don't know I've ever done so bad. I remember just bombing my exams. I then remember Grandpa yelling at me calling me a fool, idiot and told me I was an dickhead for following my friends into a endless routine of stupidity. I stopped hanging out with my friends, dropped out of the football team and started it all new again. I hung out with Kai and Tala again during gym while Max was away. I was invited to sit with them at lunch. I sat with them during lunch. Then the school year ended, and I thought the friendship was pity and wouldn't last past the first week of the summer. Yet, that isn't the case. I'm sitting here, still in my outfit from last night, finally realising that I've changed too.

7/23

Went to the beach today. And now I look like a blue-haired tomato. It was fun and long and tiring. I never realised that four hours at the beach feels more like eight. I'm so god damn tired I feel like I'm going to fall asleep right now. It was awkward a little bit today. Kai and Hilary weren't talking to each other, Hilary wouldn't talk to Michelle unless necessary and I couldn't talk to Hilary properly without thinking back to last year when her and I hooked up. Before her and Kai. I just sat back and watched everyone else interact. I didn't feel like I should intrude on what was happening. I didn't know half of any of their stories. Their last year was a lot different to mine. Mine was simple. I started tenth grade, I had shit grades, I dated one of the most popular girls in my grade, I was on the football team. Every Friday night was a football game, followed by a party at someone's house, followed by a huge hangover the next day, which led to another party which led to another hangover. By then it was Monday morning and we were back at school. I skipped lessons to hang out with Stacy. I remember when Stacy and her friends bashed up Michelle. It was my duty to be on Stacy's side, even though I didn't want to associate myself with Stacy's doing. By then, I was letting Ray, who had been dumped by Michelle, take over my spot. Tenth grade had been the hardest grade of all, especially after I used to think that grade nine was hard. Ninth grade was about finding a place in the grade. Grade ten was about keeping that spot. So, junior year. What's that going to be?

7/24

Because I'm still looking like a tomato, I hung out at a _public library_. Yes, me, Tyson at a library. It was quite, air-conditioned and totally out of my boundary. I grabbed a stack of car magazines from the rack, and sat down at one of the tables in a corner. Who comes to libraries just to read out-of-date car magazines? Me, of course. I sat there, looking like a huge dork until someone slammed a large, thick black book on the other side. It was a tall, thin, pale orange haired dude wearing an entire gothic outfit. His skin was literally _white_. And his clothes seemed to be painted onto his body. I stared at him as he sat down and started reading. I stared at him, like a total nut job who had nothing better to do but stare at this guy with very orange hair, the whitest skin and an outfit that stood out. I stared at him for like five minutes before he looked up and raised his eyebrow at me. And asked what I was doing. I just looked down at my out-of-date car magazines then bolted far, far away from him.

God, I'm a freak sometimes.

7/26

I did nothing yesterday but sleep and veg out in front of the television. Today I went out into the mall with Tala and Mariah. And we were browsing some clothing shop. More like me and Tala waiting for Mariah to try on a million different outfits. And I saw the guy with orange hair, sitting outside the shop on a bench opening something plastic. I hid behind some racks, watching him as he opened the plastic package. I was curious. And I don't know why. It's just some guy with orange hair in an outfit of entirely black. Something about this guy makes me watch him, stare at him like some loony. After that, I didn't see him again in the mall. But I tried looking for orange hair but had no luck. Oh well.

7/27

Went back to the library today. Had nothing else better to do, plus free air-con. I actually went on a hunt for some books that I could read and waste the rest of the summer with. Yes, I, Tyson is going to read a book that doesn't have pictures. I was standing in front of the 'Classic Literature' section when a pale hand went in front of me, and grabbed the book that I had just thought about getting. I turned, and guess who it was. Him, standing next to me, with a good few inches on my height. He asked if I was going to get that book. I nodded in reply and he held it out to me, telling me to take it and that he was sorry. I said, "No don't worry about it. I only thought about it cause it was a thin book." And he smiled and said, "I take it, your not much of a book reader?" I was ashamed. Kai and Tala read more books than me, even if Kai's are about psychotic killers and Tala's are sex-filled. I shook my head. And he smiled again. His name is Brooklyn Marston. He's 16, and goes to San Ferrano High, which explains why I've never seen him before. He showed me around the library, showing me some good books, and giving me a few to start with. I couldn't help but watch as his pale, bony hands grabbed the spin of the book, the way he spoke Passionality about his favourite books. I don't know what I am feeling, but it's different. Something I've never felt before, not even with Stacy.

7/28

I think I have a crush on Brooklyn.

Even though he's a guy. And I'm a guy.

But I see girls, and still think their hot.

What does that make me? Gay? Bisexual? Straight with a crush on a boy?

I see Brooklyn, and I go all hot and bothered and transfixed. I can't stop thinking about him.

I need to stop thinking about him.

Right.

Now.

7/29

Saw Brooklyn today.

Got hot and bothered again, like I normally do.

Saw him in the park, sitting reading a book when I was walking to Max's house.

I think I've got a crush.

--

A/n: Finally, it's done. Thanks to the pestering of Kailey! It's done, done. And Tyson's got a love interest!! Super excited about that, I am. And they are going to be long-term! Next is properly Hilary or Kenny, haven't made my mind up yet. Review!!

Emily-Jade.


	7. Hilary

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Or any characters in the show.

A/n: I'm cutting Kenny out of this part of the story, because he really doesn't have any connection to the group at this point. Sorry! But here is Hilary. It will finish with Michelle, in the next chapter.

Fading Into The Summer

Chapter 7: Hilary

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7/30

7.30pm

It feels good to be back home. The last time I wrote in this was ages ago. That'd be because I left my journal at home and then, when I got home, I couldn't find it. Stupid, dumb me - I know. I missed the salty air. The smog. The constant traffic built up on the freeway. Not that I drive or anything. And it took me ages to find it in my trashed room that smells kind of ripe. Some of me wishes that I didn't return home. I guess it's about the whole Michelle and Kai are going out and now I'm the single ex-girlfriend/best friend. I don't want to act like a loner around them, but everyone is almost paired off. Wednesday and Max. Mariah and Tala. Michelle and Kai. That leaves Tyson and me. And I think Tyson's rushing around town chasing some girl, because whenever I ring him, it's "I'm out." then _click_. I guess I can't wait for the holidays to end. Then school could distract me. Last year, I wanted school to hurry up and end. I counted how many days were left everyday and now I count home many till we go back.

I guess I just want school to go back. I feel disconnected from those I call my best friends. It hurts to see Kai and Michelle, my ex and my best friend, happily together. I know that they don't want to parade it in front of me, but I just play the brave face and pretend that everything is alright. My father left me a message while I was away in Europe. I deleted it once I heard the sound of his voice. I guess sometimes pretending is far better than the real thing.

7/31

9.08pm

Summer is really hot this year. I can't go anywhere without feeling hot and sticky. Michelle rung me this morning inviting me over. I accepted of course. I can't hate Michelle just because she's dating Kai. I went over to her grandparent's house, half expecting Kai to be there, but no. It was just Michelle and her annoying grandparents. Man, if I thought that Wednesday's grandparents were bad, then Michelle's make them sound like Mr. and Mrs. Claus. This was the first time I had been around their place. All I had known about them was that they disapproved where Michelle's family lived, that they brought Michelle's car, they lived in Bridge Waters Estate and that they were extremely wealthy. I had _tea_ with them in the _sunroom_. Where they asked me a million questions. What subjects I took. What I wanted to be. Where I lived. How long had I known Michelle. _Boring_. We finally escaped up to Michelle's room. It's like the size of my first floor here at home. As Michelle sat on the bed, I couldn't help but stare at her. For the first time, I saw how vulnerable she actually was. How short, how small. She looked so fragile. If I had pushed her off the bed, she would've broken into a million pieces. This isn't the Michelle I met over a year ago. That Michelle was so loud, out there and confident. You felt like you had to compete for the spotlight, but she'd just let you join her, even if she didn't even know you. Like me. She had no cracks. Everyone thought she was so prefect. Happy. The life everyone seemed to want, including me. The Michelle in front of me, was completely different, unhappy. I am losing her.

8/1

2:54pm

Today I stared at my 'wall of photos'. The wall that I covered with photos of me and all my friends, no matter how embarrassing. I stared at them for ages. The faces of Kai, Wednesday, Tala, Mariah, Max and Michelle. There were countless drunk photos of us. The good times. The smiles. Max seemed to get skinner in every photo of him and Wednesday. I thought of him now. He looks so much healthier. His happy face in the photo of him and Wednesday. The photo of me and Michelle. Where she looked happy. Was she even happy? Or was she pretending? Had she pretended to be happy since the beginning? Did all of us just wear some kind of mask and pretend that nothing was wrong and only thought about the good stuff? Are we just a bunch of pretenders?

4pm

I had to stop writing. I got too emotional to keep going and I started crying. I was lucky that mom isn't home. Or she'd think that I am some kind of baby. My biggest fear is losing my friends and it feels like I am. It has been since Max fainted during that gym class. That made me realise that I depend way too much on my friends. Remember last year when I ran away just because I couldn't deal with everything. Well. That's how I feel right now.

8/2

5:07pm

I had the weirdest visit from Tyson today. He unexpectedly turns up, right after I had woken up and after I answer the door the first thing he says is, "**I like a boy**." Standing there, at my front door, half a sleep in my Hello Kitty pj's, the boy I once slept with, announced to me that he likes a boy. I invited him in and he told me all about this boy. He's name is Brooklyn and he has orange hair. I asked Tyson why he mentioned the orange hair. Tyson says it's his most sexiest feature. Okay… that kind of freaked me out. I never pictured Tyson liking boys. He doesn't even look even remotely gay. Maybe it was the whole I-played-football-and-liked-touching-other-guy's-asses-and-tackling-them-thing. I wonder. Had Tyson always liked boys? Or is this a new thing? Tyson left, begging for me not to tell anyone about Brooklyn or him liking him. He was on his way to meeting him. That made me feel lonely. I'm the only single person left in our group. Great.

8/3

11:28pm

Mariah came over today to plan Michelle's birthday party. It reminded me of the ever distance space between Michelle and I. Mariah looked so much different from the last time I saw her. Her bright pink hair had gone darker and so much shorter, just above her shoulders. I asked her about Michelle. She said she had hardly spoke to Michelle this year expect a couple of times when Michelle was in hospital. She said she had a sneaking suspicion that Michelle and Kai were going out ages ago, but could never get them to admit it. That didn't make me feel any better. What if they had been doing this behind my back when Kai and I were still going out? Mariah looked as sad as I did. I guess she had the same thought as me. What the fuck is going on?

8/4

7:43pm

Couldn't seem to get out of bed today. It's 7:43pm and I'm still in bed. I guess I'm really down today. Plus it doesn't make it any better by raining. I don't know how I am going to last the school year if I'm like this.

8/5

12:01pm

I think I'm being way to paranoid about Kai and Michelle actually seeing each other behind my back. What actual evidence do I have of them being together? Did they ever act like it around me? No, but what doesn't say that they aren't good actors? I tried remembering any little bit of anything that suggested anything but I couldn't remember or maybe I was in denial. I have to stop thinking this way. It's doing my head in. I can't act like I don't trust Michelle cause she'd know straight away that I think something was up. But they started to go out so quickly after Kai and I broke up. That is seriously fishy to me. Way too fishy. Or maybe my mind is making it seem fishy. God, I don't know what to think anymore.

8/6

7pm

Thought about talking to Michelle today. That never happened, because I chickened out. I'm seriously chickening out only so my friendship with Michelle doesn't end. What would I do with out her. I would have never become the person I am now. Certainly. I'd more like be like Kenny. Still a house-bound class president annoying bitch who doesn't have any friends. Now, that sounds like a plan. Not. I just want this to all blow over. Like I have no problem what so ever with this. But knowing me, I will keep it going until everyone is angry at everyone and then it will be like world war three. God, this is pathetic! I'm going out.

8/7

4:03pm

I think my friendship with Michelle is over.

Seriously. I'm not being a drama queen.

It ended in a screaming match, me stomping my way out of Michelle's grandparent's house, slamming their priceless front door and walking two miles home.

It's over.

I don't care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Only one to go! It's Michelle! Plus we'll learn of the fight! Promise!

Emily-Jade


	8. Michelle

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I simply own OC characters and the plot.

A/n: The final chapter! And it's finally Michelle's turn.

Fading Into the Summer

Chapter Eight: Michelle

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8/7

5pm

Hilary is a fucking bitch. She thinks that _she _can waltz into my house - my grandparent's house - and accuse me of stealing Kai from behind her back. When they were still going out! _HOW FUCKING DARE SHE_?! There was no "cheating" ever. Sure, I've always thought Kai was kind of hot and had a bit of a crush, but it was harmless. We never ever did anything when they were still going out. She called me a **"Boyfriend-theiving-scum-bucket-who-needs-a-haircut-and-looks-like-a-boy"**. Right in the fucking living room. I was so lucky g-ma and g-pa weren't home. _She _was lucky I didn't punch her lights out. I didn't say anything back. I just stood there like a gaping fish with my mouth open. She made some kind of growl and stomped out into the foyer and slammed the glass front door shut. I stood there for five minutes after, shaking with anger. _THAT _was my best friend. Was.

8/8

10am

I'm still angry as hell. I told Kai. He says that Hilary has the over-tendency to overact. He says he's going to "talk it out" with her. I do not care at all! He can do as he pleases, I ain't going to stop him. He can be friends with who ever he likes!

6:30pm

One thing I really hate about my grandparents is that, they are really anal about eating dinner together at the dinner table with no television going. At home, we sit down for dinner at least once a week because of mom's heavy schedule. Our dinner lasts twenty minutes tops, yet I found myself still sitting at the table forty-five minutes later talking about how the Lewis's brought a new yacht. Whoop-dee-doo. I don't even like Katrina Lewis. She's a goody-goody who hangs out with Lisa, who is the apple of my grandparent's eye. I think they only chose me cause they think they're teaching me something. I can't even go out. I'm stuck at home with my tv and my laptop. It's not like I have any friends to go to anyways. Hilary's properly stolen them all. I guess that's what she wants. Me to have no friends.

8/9

There is 17 days till I turn sixteen. Whoop. Not. I can't even start thinking about my birthday. This year I defiantly won't be having a birthday party. Who am I going to invite? My grandparents? They tried talking about me staying with them during the course of the school year today. I asked why. Apparently I need a stable living conditions. Isn't my home stable enough? No, not according to them. They want all of us to move in with them while we're still at school so they can help. They can't really move into our home cause it's so small. I just don't get it why they try to take over mom's job of taking care of us. It should be none of their business. So what if my dad walked out on us when we were five and never came back? Or gives us money? Did they really have to buy our house for us? Give my mum money every month? Give us super-expensive presents for no sakes? No they don't.

They should just let my mom do her job alone.

8/10

Apparently my mom and sisters are coming over for dinner. Great. I can barely tolerate living in the same house as Melissa let alone pretend to my grandparents that we all get along. The only one that I can remotely tolerate is Alicia. I guess that's from sharing a room for fifteen years. School starts six days after my birthday. What is going to happen once we go back to school? Do I still hang out with the group? Expect with Hilary ignoring me. Last time this year, Hilary and I were becoming best friends. I was taking her to Lace's or Craze's parties (Which they don't even hold anymore), showing her there was more to life than being a goody good girl whose interests lie in more than homework and hanging out with a bunch of boys. I don't get where this fight came from. I don't want to fight with Hilary. She's my best friend. I really thought we'd go through the rest of high-school, graduate together, go to college (hopefully) together, be each other maid of honour's, have children and grow to be little old ladies together. I guess there is no chance of that now.

8/11

The dinner was awkward. I brushed my hair and put on some of my best clothes for my grandparents to keep them happy. My sisters including Amy came first and mom rushed in after peek-hour LA traffic. They talked about all of us, excluding Amy, moving into their house. Mom actually agrees, which is weird. She said she doesn't have enough time to watch us all and make sure we're "doing the right thing". I guess that means keeping out of trouble and doing our homework. August 30th is when our house goes up for sale. We're moving into here all of us. I don't believe it. We're going to be living with the most boring people in the world. I have to get out of here. I can't stay here. I'll suffocate.

7:01pm

I rushed over to Wednesday's. She knows what it's like to live with her grandparents. She said she had heard about the whole fight with Hilary thing. She says she doesn't know what's going to happen once school goes back. Hilary's apparently been hanging out with Tyson a lot lately, which is weird. She once slept with him at the beginning of the last school year. I just don't get it. I want to be friends with Hilary again but I doubt we'll ever get to the closeness we had gotten to. I could tell anything about anything to Hilary. Now, I don't know if I could trust anyone like that. Not that I don't trust Wednesday or Mariah, it's just.

There not Hilary.

8/12

Sixteen days till my birthday.

Whoop.

5:13pm

Melissa has moved everything she's owns over. Yay. Now I feel like shooting myself. Alicia's going away for two weeks camping with friends and Lisa is working on a summer project for her psychics class. Yes, the same psychics class I was in. I don't want to go back to school. I'll have no friends. All I'll have is Kai. I'm scared I'll have nothing. Nothing at all to lean back on when I'm down.

8/13

Mariah and Wednesday are both "unreachable" today. Guess who they're with. I don't have any other friends. I wonder if mom will let me transfer to San Ferrano High? Or Los Santo High? Properly not. It's easier sending us all to the same school. But it won't hurt to ask.

11pm

I asked.

I got a why. Like I was expecting. From all three. Yes, my grandparents now have a say in everything. I told my mom I was over Los Ventra and wanted a new group of friends. I guess she's not all so dumb cause she clued on in two seconds that I had a fight with Hilary. Guess I can't play poker face too well. Mom said she'd try and work something out. And see if I could transfer to San Ferrano High because it's closer. Now I am nervous. And feeling stupid. Is it stupid to move schools just because of Hilary?

8/14

I told Wednesday I might be transferring schools. She screamed at me. "WHY!!!" I shrugged. I told her I was over Los Ventra and all the shit that goes on there. My mom's ringing the school from her office. I have my fingers crossed that they'll let me in.

8/15

Guess who is a brand new proud student of SAN FERRANO HIGH SCHOOL? Me!!! I'm so happy. I told Kai. He was a little upset and disappointed but I hope he gets where I'm coming from. I think if I worked things out with Hilary, we need time first and space. I think seeing each other wouldn't be a good thing. Oh well. San Ferrano, here I come!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yes, Michelle is moving schools. She'll be at the same school as Brooklyn. Maybe we'll get some new characters from that school. Maybe, I haven't worked it out. Yay! It's finished!! Woo!!! Review!!

Emily-Jade


End file.
